Open Your Eyes
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Lucas Scott thought he had it all. But one thing was missing. And that one thing, would change his life forever. BRUCAS! One-shot!


Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey, me again! **_

_**Another Brucas here! (The phrase "Open Your Eyes" Has a different meaning.)**_

_**R&R **_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing. Nada. Zip. **_

_His broken heart raced as he walked the empty streets. It was nightfall. All was silent. The only light coming from a single streetlight far ahead. He recognized the streets, and the shops and the houses. He knew where he was, but where was everybody? It was a ghost town as far as he could tell. He yelled again and again, hoping someone, anyone would hear his screams. No one did. And then, out of the corner of his eye, a person. _

_He ran. He ran as fast as his aching legs could carry him until he got to him. He tried to speak, but he felt parlayed as the person turned around. Keith. "Luke." Keith spoke softly, and Lucas couldn't believe his eyes. "Keith...Keith..." He whispered again and again, and Keith smiled as he placed his light hand on his shoulder. "Lucas, open your eyes." Keith whispered. _

_And just like that, he was gone. _

_A eighteen year old Lucas Scott woke up in a cold sweat. He had been having that reoccurring dream for a while now, but he could never grasp the meaning of that phrase. He knew it had to be important, but he couldn't understand. He hadn't opened his mind to it yet. Maybe he didn't want to. Because it was too hard. His so-called father, Dan Scott, had been arrested. Now everyone knew who Dan Scott was, and what he did. _

_Dan Scott killed Keith. _

_Lucas shut his eyes and gasped in the emotional pain. He hated to think of Dan. And Keith was gone. Too soon for anyone. And he couldn't bring him back. Lucas Scott was supposed to be the hero. He was the hero to his girlfriend Peyton Sawyer, of whom he had rescued many times. _

_But something was missing. He just didn't get what. _

_He sighed as he stared at his blinking alarm clock. 4: 23 am. He had school in three hours. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head, hoping to find some security in his life. And again, he found himself thinking of that dream. What did Keith mean? He pondered for a while, but soon found himself falling back asleep. _

_This time, Keith was before him, standing in a familiar road outside Brooke's apartment. "Open your eyes, Lucas!" Keith yelled at him, slowly walking towards him. "Open your eyes!" Lucas scoped the area. He remembered the trees and grass, and the road, but what was so special about this spot? It was in the middle of nowhere. _

"_Lucas, you were here before, what do you remember?!" Keith asked, and Lucas thought hard. He couldn't remember. Keith sighed. "Lucas..." He whispered, walking towards him. "Open your eyes." _

_Lucas's eyes shot open again. He groaned louder. What the hell did that mean?! And what did Keith want him to know so badly? Lucas sighed again and rolled over on his side, still pondering. He looked at his alarm clock. 4: 34. It had only been eleven minutes. It seemed like an eternity. _

_Lucas closed his eyes again and prayed that he would understand Keith. And what he was trying to say. Praying that it would come to him. _

_And as if god had read his mind, he remembered. _

"_**Well then what is the difference?!" **_

"_**The difference? The difference is that I love you, Brooke. I want you, not Peyton." **_

_He gasped. He now knew what Keith had meant. His eyes shot open. Keith had meant to open his eyes to who he truly loved. That spot in the road, was when they had their fight in the rain and then made love during the night. That spot was special, and he didn't even remember. He knew what he had to do. He had to get Brooke back. Once and for all. _

_And this time, when he dreamt, Keith smiled at him and said,_

"_She's your pretty girl." _

_And now, Lucas knew, she always would be. _

_**Authors Note: **_

_**So...love this? **_

_**POSSIBLE multi-chapter Brucas. **_

_**Reviews please! **_


End file.
